rainy weather
by Vegeterian-soup
Summary: -Preciousmetalshipping- I guess… the rain just keeps me hoping something good will happen... rated T for the hell of it.


"You know you don't have to sit in the rain like that, Silver," Gold sighed. "I do have an umbrella right here." The boy continued, gesturing to the object in his hands, which protected him from the pouring rain. The other boy, who went by the name of Silver, turned his head ever so slowly to glare at Gold's offer. Which caused the energetic male to laugh a little nervously, "I can share, it's not that big of a deal!"

"I'm fine," Silver retorted, fixing his gaze back to the empty path in front of the two. Sighing a large misty breath, Gold decided he would see what would happen if he pretended to not hear Silver's protest. He slyly moved the umbrella over the top of his rival's head, the only hole in his plan was that he didn't account for Silver to actually notice.

The red haired boy sighed in annoyance and repeated, "I'm fine, seriously."

Gold huffed, "Well, don't come crying to me if you catch a cold or something." There was a short pause before he added, "I mean, you can't actually like getting all soaked like this, can you?" His question was in vain though, for the other promptly ignored it. There was nothing but the soft patters of rain and low sighs emitting from the very depths of their core. That is until Silver decided to speak up.

"Well, I do find it kind of relaxing I guess." His voice was nearly a whisper, but his rival could still hear him. "I used to sit in the rain when I was younger with my dad…" The red haired boy paused shortly to sigh. He continued, "He always said him and mom would dance together in it, and I always thought that just maybe they wouldn't leave each other." Silver paused to look Gold in the eyes, who was giving him a bit of a concerned look, then returned his gaze to the pavement below them. "I guess… the rain just keeps me hoping something good will happen"

"…Silver, I'm sorry, dude." Gold murmured, trying not to speak in his usual loud and obnoxious voice. He decided to wait patiently for a reply that would probably never come, but he didn't mind. It just didn't seem right to talk this moment.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to dance with someone in the rain, I mean it can't be that great if it didn't keep my parents together." Silver sighed, but it was kind of interrupted when he turned to stare curiously at Gold putting away his umbrella. Gold gave him a small smile and hopped off the ledge they were sitting on.

"Well… how would you like to find out?" He asked and smiled nervously. "I've danced with girls before, it can't be that different." He held out his hand to his friend, who was currently as red as a tomato.

"W-wait, what?" Silver stumbled over his words, looking at his feet dangling off the ledge.

"Jeez Silver, don't be so shy," he chuckled. The other boy sighed, tenderly landing on his feet and stood next to his friend; he wasn't too sure about this. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to weigh the pros and cons because he already had been pulled into the taller boy's embrace. He was pretty sure his entire face was red by now but decided against saying anything about it to the other.

Gold slid his hand down Silver's back to his waist and began to dance slowly with the other boy, causing him to blush intensely. Against all of his better judgement, he played along, putting his arms gently around Gold's shoulders.

The red head could no longer think straight but he thought he could compare the dance to a painting. It was beautiful. Maybe it wasn't right to dance with your best friend like this but all rational thought left him ages ago anyway. Gold smiled as Silver slowly relaxed into the dance, rested his head on the dark haired boy's shoulder and sighed. Eventually, the dance slowed until they were just monotonously rocking from side to side. They were both soaked to the bone, their hair was stringy and clumped together and water was dripping off every surface on their bodies.

Silver looked down at his feet and then back up at the young boy in front of him, he admired his cute facial features that he had never really noticed before. The straggly black locks that were wetted by the rain and those eyes, those goddamn eyes, they were perfect. Then came that big, fat, slap in the face called reality. This can't be right. No, no this is wrong, very wrong. Silver inhaled sharply and pushed his companion backwards, looking away; he didn't want to see Gold's cute face anymore.

Getting over his initial shock at Silver's sudden outburst, his surprised features quickly melted to a softer expression, hurt. Gold quickly grabbed Silver's wrists before he could do anything but the other didn't resist him. And then there was silence, long and awkward like it should be, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. The ginger kept his gaze on the floor, he didn't want to face the other boy right now, he had hurt him and he felt guilty too. But Gold's reply to the situation was definitely a curious one, not one Silver had expected.

Gold's voice was dim and humid, " Hey Silver…" He breathed softly, "Um… can I kiss you?" The boy he had addressed instantly turned ten shades of red as he let out a little whimper, kind of a mix between a gasp and an abrupt sigh. But of course before he could even react Gold was already millimeters away from his face. Silver let out another small whimper before he felt the taller boy's lips on his own, if only for a moment. Silver had no idea what to think now, he should have known something like this would have happened but he guessed he didn't mind that much. Gold was smiling like an idiot again and nothing really seemed to have changed, this could be a good thing.

"Come on, Silver" Gold smiled, " The rain is great and all but we can't stay here all day, we're only human." Gold chuckled; they would definitely catch a cold by tomorrow. The red head smiled a bit and nodded, accepting the hand Gold held out to him and let him lead him back home.

And the rain would keep them hoping something good would happen.

**oh hey guys, thanks for reading~**

**and an even bigger thanks to Curimich for helping me edit C:  
**


End file.
